1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical receptacles and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved type of alternating current wall receptacle that includes an integrally formed alarm switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of several prior art devices that teach some form of alarm interconnection relative to an A-C source and plug connection thereto. The prior art devices tend to employ various types of additional structure external from the basic receptacle components as each device appears to apply for a specialized application. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,857 discloses a teaching wherein one of the A-C prongs of a plug is used to push a plunger that breaks the contact of an attached switch. Here, the switch is actively associated with an energized prong of the A-C plug. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,492 teaches a wall receptacle with alarm structure wherein an A-C plug inserted for energization also connects a parallel A-C current to a solenoid which will be held closed in the non-alarm position so long as the A-C plug is positioned in the receptacle. Removal of the plug releases the solenoid energization and sets an alarm. A related U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,843 relates to the same teaching as a divisional application presents claims to the basic structure as utilized with a particular type of overload switch. An earlier teaching in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,905 teaches an alarm set-up as used with a wall receptacle wherein a magnetic interconnection between the A-C plug and a magnetic field responsive relay within the wall socket coact to provide alarm security. In this case, when the plug is removed and the magnetic force is removed from the interior magnet device, the switch is actuated to give an alarm indication at a remote position. Yet another prior teaching is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,790 which teaches a separate interconnect box including indicator light and other mechanical switching apparatus.